1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor silicon substrate. Particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor silicon substrate including at least two of cleaning, film forming, etching and resist removing in the presence of carbon dioxide in a supercritical state and an apparatus for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since carbon dioxide in a supercritical state has both liquid and gas properties, utilization of the carbon dioxide in the supercritical state in a semiconductor-related field has been proposed in recent years.
Specifically, there is proposed a method for forming both a copper diffusion prevention film and a copper film on a substrate to be treated while supplying the carbon dioxide in the supercritical state to the substrate to be treated (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-228526).
With this method, formation of the copper diffusion prevention film and embedding of the copper film are made possible even for extremely fine patterns.
Meanwhile, there is also proposed an apparatus, having a plurality of treatment chambers such as a sealable replacement chamber, a supercritical chamber and a decompression chamber, for cleaning a semiconductor silicon substrate by use of carbon dioxide in the supercritical state (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207579).
This apparatus makes it possible to shorten the treatment time of drying of the semiconductor silicon substrate by use of carbon dioxide in the supercritical state.